Mocca y Galletas de mantequilla
by Amafle
Summary: Estas lágrimas que derramo son por su culpa y aun sintiendo todo este dolor no puedo dejar de amarlo, él no era nadie, no tenía nada, estaba solo… igual que yo. UA—OoC—Todos humanos.


Mocca y Galletas de mantequilla.

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes de __**Twilight**__ le pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer**(después de años aprendí a escribir su nombre bien)_

* * *

Estas lágrimas que derramo son por su culpa y aun sintiendo todo este dolor no puedo dejar de amarlo, él no era nadie, no tenía nada, estaba solo… igual que yo.

Esta empacando, quiero gritarle que se detenga, que no se aleje, que no nos abandone, pero no puedo, las palabras se niegan a salir.

Escucho sus pasos mientras recorre la habitación, el chillar de las puertas del closet «mañana las aceito» eran sus palabras, entonces hazlo, no te vayas.

—Creo que es todo —dice a mi espalda, no quiero verlo, no quiero que vea que su partida me está matando.

—No te preocupes, si algo se te queda se lo entregare a Jasper. —Me apresuro a subir las escalas, quiero llegar a mi cama, llorar y llorar hasta quedarme sin lágrimas.

—Te amo —dice en un susurro.

—Si eso fuera cierto no estuvieras a punto de marcharte, adiós Edward, gracias por estos cuatro años. —Cierro la puerta de la que hasta esta mañana era nuestra habitación y me dejo caer.

Dicen que "recordar es vivir" pero eso es falso, recordar es atormentarte y destruirte al saber que ya no tienes eso que te hacía feliz, recordar es creerte menos por que no supiste retener a tu lado a esa persona que amas, recordar es… sufrir.

_**4 años atrás.**_

_Corría tratando de escapar de la fuerte lluvia, un paraguas roto era lo único que se interponía entre ella y yo, llegué a las escaleras que de mi edificio y ahí bajo ellas estaba él. Sentí tanta pena al verlo ahí, cubriéndose de la lluvia con un plástico._

_Entré corriendo a mi departamento y tras cambiarme y preparar café salí envuelta en mi impermeable —recordando las palabras que siempre usaba mi madre "cuida de tu prójimo como de ti misma"— a buscar a la persona que estaba bajo las escalas, la lluvia se había calmado un poco, estaba sentado rodeándose las rodillas con sus brazos, lo llamé varias veces, la lluvia había cesado por completo y el sol estaba saliendo nuevamente. _

_Levantó su rostro y sus ojos de un hermoso verde esmeralda, me miraron fijamente, creo que pensó que era una loca la que le estaba hablando, mi impermeable amarillo, mis botas de caucho de estrellitas y mis guantes de felpa —que dificultaban la labor de sostener la pequeña charola—, debieron de darle esa impresión, pero no fue así, él solo me miro y bajó de nuevo la cabeza a su posición inicial, como si no me hubiese escuchado._

—_Mire señor le traje un poco de café y unas galleticas que yo misma preparé —esperé y esperé a que me respondiera o al menos aceptara lo que le llevaba pero no lo hizo, me dio coraje así que dejé la taza y las galletas al lado de su bolso y entré de nuevo._

_Pasaron varios días en los cuales llegó el invierno y sus grandes capas de nieve cubrieron la ciudad. Del hombre de las escalas no volví a saber, lo único que sabía es que mi taza de la bella y la bestia no volvió a mí._

_Estaba corriendo para entrar a la panadería de mis padrinos Eleazar y Carmen a refugiarme de la fría noche y tomarme un mocca, cuando tropecé con la persona que estaba retirando la nieve de la entrada y caí en una gran montaña de ella, esa persona me levantó como si no pesara nada y se disculpó mientras sacaba mi bolso de un pequeño charco y siguió disculpándose, mientras sacudía mi bolso sin mucha delicadeza, cuando me miró lo reconocí era él, el grosero ladrón de tazas de café. _

_«Tú» dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo._

—_Isabella, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó Eleazar que había salido al ver lo sucedido. _

—_Sip —dije sonriendo— ya sabes como soy, mis dos pies izquierdos aún no se ponen de acuerdo, —me tomó cariñosamente de la mano para ayudarme a entrar— quiero un mocca extragrande y de esas galletitas de mantequilla que escondes de Carmen._

—_Claro que si cariño._

_Estábamos riendo y conversando muy amenamente, estábamos en la barra y Eleazar abrazaba a su mujer tiernamente, pensé que mis padres se verían a sí si viviesen todavía._

—_Señorita —dijo el ladrón de tazas a mi espalda, pero no quise escucharlo y seguí conversando. _

—_Señorita —repitió, levantando la voz un poco._

_Me giré para gritarle que me dejara en paz, pero ese grito se quedó en el aire al verlo sostener mi bolso frente a mí._

_Su barba de varios días, el gorro de lana, la gran chaqueta y sus guantes rotos, hacía que uno sintiera lastima de verlo en tan malas condiciones._

—_Gracias —dije arrebatándole mi bolso —será mejor que revise que no me falte nada —dije en un susurro._

—_¡Isabella! —me amonestó Carmen, bajé la cabeza arrepentida de mis palabras, cuando volteé para disculparme con "el ladrón de tazas" que ya estaba saliendo por la puerta principal._

—_Es un joven sin hogar, no tenías que ser tan grosera —dijo Eleazar —nos ha estado ayudando a arreglar el cobertizo y el tejado, es honrado y decente y tu señorita fuiste muy grosera._

—_Se robó mi taza de la bella y la bestia —dije indignada, tratando de justificar mis actos. —Hace varios días estaba en las escalas de mi apartamento, estaba lloviendo y le llevé una taza de café y como no me la recibió se la dejé y me entré, al rato salí y él no estaba y mi taza tampoco, se la robó y esa taza me la dio mi mamá, además de que fue grosero y ni siquiera las gracias me dio._

—_Pobre mi niña —dijo Carmen, abrazándome tiernamente._

—_¿Estás así por una taza? —dijo Eleazar sorprendido— ¿Por qué se lo llevaste en esa? —pregunto molesto._

—_Las otras dos estaban ocupadas —dije mordiendo mi labio inferior._

—_Por Dios Isabella estás haciendo un berrinche por nada —dijo enojado mi padrino. _

—_Lo sé padrino, ¿me perdonas? —pregunté mientras lo abrazaba y me refugiaba en su pecho._

_El incidente de la taza quedo atrás, lo hice por mis padrinos que por lo visto le habían cogido cariño al tipo ese. Yo seguía enojada y trataba de evitarlo, lo más que podía, pero siempre estaba en la panadería o en la casa de mis padrinos y eso me molestaba mucho más que la taza, ese hombre no me daba confianza, siempre estaba mirándome, me hacía temblar de solo escuchar su risa y desde que no estaba sucio la clientela femenina había crecido en la panadería._

_Habían pasado tres meses desde el incidente de la panadería, era día de acción de gracias, corría como siempre para no llegar tarde, las cenas en casa de mis padrinos eran un festín que disfrutaba desde que era pequeña y si llegaba tarde no me lo perdonaría, ese día vería a las hijas de mis padrinos Irina, Kate y Tanya y a sus familias, consentir a sus hijos era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos._

_Llevaba el postre favorito de Tanya, supuestamente había que consentirla o su hijo nacería calvo y sin dientes —como casi todos los bebes— y ese postre de trufas y chocolates era la único que evitaría ese grave suceso._

_Entré a la panadería y lo que vi me dejó impactada, ese hombre "el ladrón de tazas" sostenía al pequeño Benjamin que sonreía y daba pequeños gritos cuando "él" rodaba sus ojos._

_Me enfurecí, se suponía que era una reunión familiar, suficiente era con tener que verlo en la panadería, barriendo la calle, cortando el césped, limpiando techos, arreglando verjas… Estaba en todas partes._

_Dejé el postre en la mesa y después de saludar a todo el mundo ignorando a propósito al hombre ese, salí por la puerta trasera y me senté en lo alto de las escaleras del porche de la casa de mis padrinos, no me estaba escondiendo pero ya no soportaba ver el modo en que me miraba "el ladrón de las tazas" quería escapar de su presencia, de su sonrisa y del temor que me provocaba tenerlo cerca._

_Sentí que alguien se acercaba, cuando me giré para ver de quien se trataba fue demasiado tarde, esa persona me tomó por el cuello y me dio un beso, pero no un beso cualquiera, esa persona me besó con pasión._

—_Suélteme por favor —dije en un susurro, lágrimas resbalaban por mi rostro, así no era como yo había soñado que sería mi primer beso— usted no tenía derecho a hacer algo así ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué?_

_Bajé las escalas lentamente aturdida por lo que acababa de pasar, la persona que había llegado, el mismo que me había besado sin pedirme permiso me detuvo, sus ojos verde esmeralda parecían atormentados, perdidos…_

—_Lo siento —susurró alejándose, yo me senté a tratar de serenarme, no quería que me vieran así, cuando entré ese hombre ya no estaba y mis padrinos me estaban mirando feo, cenamos en un extraño silencio, cuando terminamos de cenar recogí la mesa como cada año y me fui a la cocina a organizar todo. _

—_¿Tan mal te cae el pobre Edward? —Preguntó mi madrina entrando con los últimos platos que habían en la mesa— No entiendo porque le tienes tanto resentimiento, deberías avergonzarte por tus actos, se fue sin cenar, espero que estés feliz —no tuve tiempo de defenderme, así como entro, salió, sin darme oportunidad de nada._

"_Madrina si tan solo supieras lo que ese «pobre hombre» me hizo, no creo que estarías tan molesta conmigo" _

_Recuerdo haberme despedido de todos, llegar a casa y sentarme en mi sofá y cubrirme con mi manta de estrellas (la misma con la que mis padres me cobijaban cada noche) y ponerme a pensar en los sucesos de la noche. El sonido del timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos, cuando fui a ver quién tocaba no había nadie pero mi taza estaba en el piso acompañada del plato que la completaba (el mismo que rompí cuando era una niña) y una nota que aun hoy guardo. _

_Esa noche fue el comienzo de todo, las palabras escritas en esa nota me hicieron creer en él: _

_Como puedes ver no soy ladrón de tazas, pero me encantaría robar tu corazón. Aún siento en mis labios tu dulce sabor (mocca y galletas de mantequilla), mi sabor favorito._

En ese tiempo los tenía a ellos, Eleazar y Carmen me cuidaron desde la muerte de mis padres, pero hoy… hoy estoy sola, nadie me ayuda, nadie me sostiene, nadie me cuida.

Como podré soportar este dolor, como lograré salir adelante cuando siento que todo a mi alrededor se está derrumbando, se supone que hoy sería una noche feliz, preparé su comida favorita, me dejé el cabello suelto tal como le gustaba, me vestí con una blusa estilo materno para que se diera cuenta sin tener que decirle sobre mi estado, pero él no lo notó, llegó apresurado y decidido a cumplir su plan… Abandonarme.

Acaricio mi vientre liso, ese donde crecerá nuestro hijo y siento que me rompo por dentro, traté de hablarle, intenté decirle sobre mi estado pero él no me permitió hablar —¿Sabes una cosa bebe?, yo no te dejaré nunca, eres el fruto de mi amor por él y juntos saldremos de esta, perdóname si estos días estaré triste y tu sientes mi dolor, sé que eso no te hace bien, pero la verdad es que no tengo fuerzas, sé que se me pasara, lo sé, pero por el momento solo puedo llorar.

_**Dos semanas después. **_

—Isabella sé que estás ahí, ábreme de una maldita vez —una muy enojada Alice toca a mi puerta, escucho sus gritos en el pasillo— Edward llamó… dice que está bien, que regresará, que creas en su amor, que no podía seguir viviendo así.

Me pregunto de qué manera no podía vivir, todo lo que era como mujer, amiga, esposa, amante… todo se lo di, nunca me importó no tener dinero suficiente para salir a cenar a restaurantes costosos o que sus regalos de aniversario fuesen sencillos o flores silvestres, mocca y galletas de mantequilla. En medio de las penurias producidas por la falta de dinero aprendí a valorar lo que él me brindaba, sus besos, abrazos, caricias, la manera en que me sostenía cuando creía que todo estaba por derrumbarse, él era mi roca, mi fuerte, mi refugio y ahora no tengo nada, como pretende que crea en su amor cuando sé que no valoró lo que yo le brindaba.

—Abre la maldita puerta, estoy preocupada, Tanya llamó, Carmen está viniendo hacía acá, dice que no respondes a sus llamadas, están preocupados y yo también, por favor amiga abre la puerta, déjame verte, juro no molestarte, solo quiero saber cómo estás.

—Estoy bien Alice —digo recostada a la puerta— solo quiero estar sola, por favor dile a Tanya que no se preocupe por mí.

Escucho como inspira fuertemente antes de hablar de nuevo.

—¿Y a Edward?

—A él no tienes que decirle nada, Alice, gracias por estar pendiente, pero de verdad estoy bien.

—Deja de mentir Bella, miéntele a los demás, a ti misma, pero por favor no ofendas mi inteligencia y nuestra amistad con tu patético numerito de "estoy bien, estoy bien", cuando sé que es mentira, abre la maldita puerta, quiero que llores en mi hombro y así poder abrazarte y decirte la tonta frase "todo se solucionará" quiero llenar tu cerebro de mis idioteces para que puedas olvidar por un rato el daño que Edward te causó, ábreme por favor.

Despacio quito el pestillo y abro la puerta, en el pasillo está mi mejor amiga: Alice Brandon, paradójicamente la esposa del mejor amigo de Edward, Jasper.

—Hola Alice —digo triste y con lágrimas rodando por mis ojos—. La verdad… la verdad es… no estoy bien, me muero lentamente de dolor, el que dijo que de amor no se moría nadie, es un idiota mentiroso.

Me abraza tiernamente y me lleva al sofá donde acaricia mi cabello, y me susurra palabras de aliento.

—Habla con él, Bella, deja que te explique sus motivos.

—No puedo, Alice, cuando me dijo que se iba a trabajar a Alaska yo pensé que estaba bromeando, creí tontamente que el trabajo en la panadería le gustaba, nunca se quejó ni me dijo que estaba frustrado con la vida que teníamos, cómo quieres que hable con él cuando se fue a pesar de mis suplicas, de mi dolor, es que acaso no le importó nada de nuestra historia juntos, dime Alice, cómo quieres que le hable —Lloro de nuevo, desde hace dos semanas es lo único que se hacer.

—Yo creo que si hablan las cosas podrían solucionarse, yo sé que él te ama Bella, es imposible que un hombre que mira a su mujer del modo en que Edward te mira a ti no sienta nada por ella —dice mientras me abraza fuerte.

—Estoy embarazada —hablo mientras acaricio mi vientre— esa noche se lo iba a decir, pero él llegó apresurado, diciéndome que se tenía que ir, que no podía vivir más así, que merecíamos algo mejor, que yo merecía estar rodeada de lujos, piedras preciosas y no sé qué otra idiotez más. Dime cuándo le pedí cosas como esas, con su sola presencia mis días se alegraban. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué me dejó?

—¿Cuántos meses tienes?

—Casi tres

—¿Y él lo sabe? —Niego silenciosamente— ¿Y por qué no se lo dijiste?

—Qué querías que le dijera, «ohh si, mira Ed antes de irte y abandonarme, tengo algo para decirte: estoy embarazada, sé que no querías un bebe todavía, que querías especializarte primero y tener una casa más grande que este cuchitril, pero las cosas pasan por alguna razón y las píldoras parece que no funcionaron como esperaba y este es el resultado, un hijo que sé que no querrás porque arruina tus sueños de ser reconocido en el mundo de la ingeniaría civil y de paso tu viaje a Alaska para participar en la construcción de un puente que unirá dos ciudades pero que nos separara a nosotros». Eso era lo que debía decirle o tal vez debería haberle dicho que su partida me estaba rompiendo el alma, dime Alice, que tenía que decirle.

—Mira Bella cuando te dejes de auto compadecer entenderás los motivos que tuvo Edward para irse, dime cómo crees que se sentía él cuando todo lo que tienen es tuyo, recuerdas tu boda, cuantos techos tuvo que limpiar, cuantas casas pinto, cuantas cosas hizo para conseguir el dinero suficiente para darte el anillo que según él te merecías, yo creo que estás siendo muy egoísta.

—¡Egoísta! Ja si como no, todo lo que tenía se lo di y no hablo solo lo material, le di mi alma y así me pago, yo también recuerdo mi boda y todos los sacrificios que hice para que él no sintiera que estábamos haciendo mal, recuerdas sus palabras una semana antes de jurarme ante Dios y nuestros seres queridos, que estaría conmigo siempre «Esto es un error Isabella, como pretendes casarte sin tener un vestido de novia adecuado, creo que es mejor que pospongamos la boda, para las mujeres el vestido es algo muy importante» Como si esas banalidades fueran importantes para mí, lo único que yo quería era estar cada día de mi vida a su lado.

—Cuando conociste a Edward era un vagabundo.

—No digas eso —la interrumpo, nunca me gustó que dijeran eso de él.

—Sé que te enamoraste de él sin importarte eso ¿pero de verdad crees que él aceptaría todo tan fácil? yo recuerdo sus lágrimas mientras hablaba con Jasper sobre la falta de dinero y sobre lo impotente que se sentía por no darte todo aquello que anhelabas, recuerdas los pendientes de oro que te dio como regalo de bodas, sabes que les hizo el trabajo de fin de semestre a doce de sus compañeros para completar el dinero para comprártelos, que se iba caminando a la universidad para ahorrar solo por qué su princesa se merecía una joya digna de ella el día de su boda, por Dios Isabella déjate de tonterías y reacciona, Edward se fue porque quería darte un futuro mejor.

Alice se levanta enfadada y sale dando un fuerte portazo.

—Pero yo no quiero un futuro mejor, yo quiero mi vida a su lado tal como antes, despertar sintiendo su calor y su risa, sentir sus cálidos brazos rodearme cuando las fuerzas me fallan, ¿por qué no lo entendiste Edward? por que…

_**Cinco meses después.**_

—Por Dios que grande estas —dice Jasper a modo de saludo mientras entra en la panadería a recoger la torta de limón para la fiesta de Alice.

—Me acabas de decir gorda Jasper Hale, le diré a Alice lo que tienes planeado para su cumpleaños, y no estoy grande, estoy embarazada que es distinto —le hago un gesto burlón, mientras empaco el pastel.

—Recuerda llegar antes de las seis de la tarde, mira que tengo una sorpresa para ti, sé que te gustará, así que no me ruedes esos ojos ni trates de sonsacar a Alice para que te cuente, porque ella no sabe nada —dice mientras me abraza— Nos vemos Bella y bebé.

—Llegué —grito desde la puerta trasera de la casa de Jasper y Alice— tengo hambre, quiero comer antes de que lleguen los invitados, no quiero que piensen que soy una ballena devora todo,Jas, Ali, ¿dónde están?

—Ellos no están —escucho que dicen a mi espalda, es _él_, no puede ser, es mi tonta imaginación que me está jugando sucio de nuevo, como hace una semana que sentí sus caricias en mi rostro como cada mañana cuando despertaba en sus brazos.

—No es gracioso, Jasper Hale y señora ¿dónde están?

—Jasper la llevo a comprar unas bebidas que hacían falta, si te das la vuelta y me dejas verte seré el hombre más feliz del mundo.

—No, ¡Basta Isabella! Deja de soñar con él, mira que estás bien "cucu" si crees que al voltear estará allí.

—Veo que no has dejado de hablar sola y eso me alegra, eso quiere decir que mi Bella está ahí, aunque ya no ría como antes, Isabella voltea por favor.

—No puedo, mira que si lo hago tú desaparecerás como las veces anteriores sin permitirme gritarte todo lo que te mereces por abandonarme y no quiero que eso suceda de nuevo.

—No lo haré, juro que me quedaré aquí al pie de las escalas y dejaré que me grites todo lo que me merezco.

Volteo lentamente, frente a mí esta él, con sus ojos verdes y su mirada limpia, esa que me conquistó hace tanto tiempo, tiene lágrimas en los ojos, quiero correr a su lado y limpiarlas, pero no puedo, mi orgullo o testarudez no me lo permiten.

—¿Así qué has regresado?—digo mirándolo fijamente mientras él mira mi abultado vientre— ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione Edward? Quieres un abrazo de bienvenida, un beso o ambos, dime Edward que hago, al parecer eres experto en querer solucionar mi patética vida, hace casi ocho meses lo hiciste por querer darme un futuro mejor, pues imagínate que lo lograste en el mismo instante que dejaste de importarme y por favor no mires mi vientre de esa manera, parece que nunca hubieras visto a una mujer SOLTERA embarazada.

—No eres soltera Isabella y no quiero un beso o un abrazo, quiero que mi MUJER me escuche y me deje acariciar su vientre para decirle a ese hijo que espera que nunca le faltará nada y que amo a su madre como un loco, eso es lo que quiero.

—Pues espero que logres encontrar a esa mujer, dale mis saludos a Alice y dile a Jasper que se cuide de comer galletas de mantequilla, no vaya ser que la panadera las envenene, adiós.

Quise salir pero él no lo permitió, me abrazo desde atrás, como hacía antes cuando me enfadaba y quería solucionar las cosas antes de meterme a la cama y hacerme el amor.

¿Por qué apareces ahora que te estaba olvidando?_"Mentirosa" _grita mi conciencia, _"que no note que estas temblando por su suave caricia en tu vientre"._

—Te amo, mi pequeña Bella de besos con sabor a mocca y galletas de mantequilla, siempre te he amado, no puedes dudar de mis pablaras, no puedes creer que te dejaré de nuevo.

—¿Cómo puedo saber que no estas mintiendo? ¿cómo quieres que te crea cuando sé que todo lo que dices es mentira?, dime Edward, hoy me amas, pero para cuando te enteres que sigo viviendo en el mismo cuchitril y que soy la misma panadera de hace meses atrás, esa que no tenía un futuro prometedor dejarás de pensar igual, mira podemos hablar, si quieres ver al bebe tendríamos que fijar los horarios con mi abogado y ya que regresaste podríamos finiquitar lo del divorcio de una vez por todas, no tengo nada que ofrecerle al grandioso ingeniero Masen.

—El cinismo no te sale bien querida mía y no hay divorcio, ni horarios ni ninguna mierda de esas, crees que no sufrí cuando salí por la puerta de nuestro hogar, crees que me la pasé en grande en medio del maldito frio y de la nada dónde me encontraba, fui un tonto por no hacerte entender mis propósitos con mi partida, pero lo que hice lo hice por nosotros, por ti, por mí, y ahora sé que fue lo mejor, tengo un título universitario, una maestría, un buen empleo y te quiero a mi lado, porque sin ti todos esos logros valen mierda.

—Pero mira que bien se te da eso de imponer tu voluntad, pero resulta que no es cinismo, es la verdad, no te quiero a mi lado, ni al lado de mi hijo, tú ya no eres nada para mí, dejaste de serlo cuando te fuiste, espero que tu maestría y tu empleo sean lo suficientemente buenos para llenar tu patética vida ¿crees acaso que restregándome tus logros en la cara, yo caería a tus pies y te agradeciera que me hubieras jodido la vida? sabes algo Edward tus títulos universitarios, tu empleo y todos tus logros te los puedes meter por donde no te entra el sol y ahora suéltame y déjame en paz.

—No quería hacer esto pero me obligas, mi abogado se comunicara contigo, mi hijo no crecerá con necesidades, solo porque su madre es una orgullosa que no entiende que su marido se fue por que se sentía menos que ella, porque para él ella lo era todo y sentía que no valía nada cuando veía que ni a un maldito cine podría llevarla, dime Isabella así quieres que se hagan las cosas, dime que hacemos.

—¿Serías capaz de hacerme algo tan horrible? De verdad eres tan ruin, dime Edward ¿qué se siente ser tan mala persona?, no logro entender como puedes si quiera pensar en hacerme mas daño del que ya me hiciste —dije sin mirarlo y acercándome a la puerta— si eso es lo que quieres, que nuestros abogados se comuniquen entre si, adiós Edward.

Salí de casa de Alice y Jasper a paso lento, no quería tropezar con nada, estaba aturdida, tenía miedo, su regreso me abrumó.

* * *

Gracias a mi Lalis bella por apoyarme siempreeeeeeeee, esta historia será solo de dos capítulos, en el próximo hablara Edward, chauuuu


End file.
